


Perfect to Me

by ButNotToMe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, F/M, Foster Care, High School, Kissing, Locker Room, Motorcycles, Reylo - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButNotToMe/pseuds/ButNotToMe
Summary: HIGH SCHOOL AU.Rey has a crush on the mysterious Kylo Ren, who sings with the band at her school.Kylo is just trying to escape from his abusive biological parents and overbearing foster dad.They find comfort with one another.





	1. The Pep Rally

Rey couldn’t believe it. Today was finally the day of the big school pep rally, where the most popular student band, The First Order, would play. 

All through last period she was nervous. Her hands were sweating on her lap, and when the teacher called on her all she could say was, “Um... ‘Starkiller Base’?” That was the name of the First Order’s most popular song 

Finally, class was done, and Rey headed to the gym with the rest of the students. She hung back in the crowd, feeling like she was all alone. They couldn’t understand how she felt, how something so important was waiting to happen. They couldn’t understand how she felt about... Kylo Ren.

The teachers wouldn’t use that name. They all insisted on calling him the name that his terrible parents had given him: Ben Solo. But Rey knew that Kylo was more than the abuse that Han and Leia Solo had piled on him over the years, so much that anyone weaker would have broken under all of the strain.

No. Kylo Ren was stronger than that, and Rey was the only one who could see it.

She took a seat toward the back of the bleachers. The popular kids crowded the front row, of course: Finn and Poe and all of their friends. They didn’t even like the First Order. But Rey knew that Kylo would see her, wherever she was. It was like some kind of psychic connection between them. She had felt it at the last pep rally, and at their show at the local coffee shop. He had looked straight into her eyes, and what she saw there made her tremble, as if he had touched something within her that she never knew existed before. 

The principal introduced the band, but no one was really listening. They were just focused on the opening notes of the thrumming, passionate intro. Then Kylo and Armitage Hux and the rest of their bandmates stomped onto the stage with a sound of furious anger that resonated deep within the sentiment that Rey felt in her soul.

The crowd around her cried out, but Rey was silent. She knew that Kylo could feel her, that he would find her warm brown eyes in the crowd even if he didn’t call her name. 

As always, he wore a hoodie on stage, covering up the scar that he felt so self-conscious about, but which Rey knew made him only more human and beautiful. It was his voice that the crowd ached for, and she could feel them straining forward in their seats, almost as if they longed for him the way she did.

His eyes found only hers, though, and as she drowned in the deep brown of his years of pain and sorrow, she sensed a promise in the air. _Yes, of course!_ her heart sang to his. Of course she would meet him after the show.

When the pep rally was over, Rey ran to the door of the boys’ locker room, just waiting for Kylo to come out. She waited there for a long time, until Hux and all of the other guys in their band had gone home.

“Kylo?” she called.

“What do you want?” 

“It’s me. It’s Rey. We have algebra together. I heard you sing, and...”

Before she could finish the sentence, he was _there_ , his eyes burning holes in the depths of her soul. 

“Rey,” he said. “You... heard me? You liked my song?”

Rey’s heart trembled and seemed to melt under the radiant warmth of his voice.

“Of course I did,” she said. “Everyone loves you.”

She touched the hood, and he flinched as though it burned. 

“Please,” she whispered. “Let me see your face.”

He said nothing, but let her hand slip under the hood and push it away 

Rey knew he was self-conscious about the scar that snaked from the middle of his forehead, between his eye and nose and onto his cheek. But to her, it only made him more beautiful. She trailed her fingers along the scar in a passionate caress 

“Kylo,” she whispered, and he visibly flinched. “You were perfect out there.”

“I wasn’t,” he whispered. “My foster dad would kill me if he heard how flat I was on those high notes.”

“Shhh.” She brushed a tendril of hair from his face. “Don’t think about him. Your imperfections are perfect to me.” Inside, she bristled against his foster father, Luke Skywalker, who had only replaced his parents’ abuse with overwhelming demands 

“Rey.”

On his lips, her name was a prayer.

And she raised her own lips to meet them, without thinking , driven only by the passionate connection between them.

Before she knew it, her hand was unfastening his zipper, and she was pushing him back into the deserted locker room.

He throbbed in her grip, thick and pulsing and alive, and she relished the feel of his lips on her neck and she pushed him back against the row of lockers.

“You’re mine,” he whispered, almost as if it were a question, and she rocked against him.

“Yes, Kylo. I’m yours.”

His deft fingers unzipped her jeans, and then his fingers were there, playing against the heat of her womanhood.

“I’m yours,” she said again, and then he was in her, filling her and making her whole.

She screamed his name as he finished, and she with him. It was just as she had known. It was just as the song spoke to her. They were—she and Kylo were—meant to be.

“I love you,” she gasped. “I don’t know how or why, but I love you.”

His breath was hot and warm on her neck as he promised, “I love you too.”

“Save me?” he asked, but then the moment was broken by the heavy, angry steps of his foster father.

“Ben!” Luke exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

 

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

 


	2. Riding to the Moon

“What are you doing?” Luke exclaimed, and Rey felt the fury of a thousand suns burning up inside her. Kylo’s foster father was a terrible person, but just because he ran a weird cult church and liked to meditate a lot, people thought he was amazing.

“I can speak for myself!” she said. “I was just congratulating Kylo on his great show.”

Luke just laughed. “Great show? Ben that was terrible. You need more training and you need to stop singing that kind of pop music. Get changed into your real clothes and come back to the Jedi Church.”

He stormed out, leaving Kylo and Rey alone.

Rey trembled against Kylo’s big, strong chest. “I’m so sorry,” she said. “He’s awful. I don’t think you need more training, and I like your clothes and your music the way they are.” 

But she could tell that Luke’s words had hurt Kylo. He was very quiet, and a deep anger smoldered in his deep brown eyes. He shook his head. “We shouldn’t have done this, Rey. You’re too perfect for me. 

 _You’re perfect too!_ She wanted to say that, but before she had a change, he took her hand and pulled her to the entrance of the locker room. Outside, she could hear Finn’s and Poe’s voices. They were so infuriating, always thinking they were better than Kylo, and everyone said they were gay.

“We have to get out of here,” Kylo whispered in a deep, rumbling voice that seemed to soothe the very core of Rey’s soul.

Her mouth answered, “Yes. Of course. I’ll follow you anywhere.” She gripped Kylo’s hand tighter and inhaled a sharp breath as he pushed the door open and ran with her across the gym.

It was so daring and forbidden, running out in front of all the teachers and the football players who were still left after the pep rally. Rey knew that they were all looking at her, and she knew what they were thinking, but she didn’t care. Kylo was going to take her away from this school, away from this town. They would be happy together, somewhere!

Of course, she knew that was just a fantasy today. They didn’t have enough money to leave, and they had to wait until they were 18 so Kylo could get out of the foster care system and finally change his name for real. But it would happen someday.

They ran to Kylo’s motorcycle, which was parked sideways across two spaces in the student parking lot. It sent a thrill through Rey’s body to see how blatantly he just flaunted all the rules. The motorcycle was black and red and Kylo modded it himself so the engine was extra loud and fast and it flew like the wind.

“Come on,” he said. “I’ll give you a ride wherever you want.”

Rey giggled. “Oh, Kylo! Take me to the moon.”

He straddled the motorcycle and she wrapped her arms around him and nestled her face into his strong, warm back. His muscles were so firm, like they were the only real and strong thing in her mess of a world. 

And then they were flying, and all she could feel was the wind on her face and the purring of the rumbling bike between her legs, that only reminded her how Kylo’s cock had been there just a few minutes before. Everyone said you first time was supposed to hurt, but Rey just felt like she might have multiple orgasms just from riding on Kylo’s motorcycle. 

He drove too fast but it was completely safe because he was as incredibly skilled at driving as he was at singing and kissing. Rey thought maybe he really could take her to the moon.

Instead he took her up to the hill overlooking the town of D’Qar.

“Isn’t it nice up here?” he said, as he took her hand and helped her off the motorcycle. He had the hoodie pulled over his eyes again but Rey could see his mouth, and it was smiling at her with a secret, sweet smile. 

“It is!” she said, and felt warm at the thought of Kylo’s soft side, and that she had been the one to bring it out.

It was hard to believe that the peaceful little town that they saw from the top of the hill was the same one where everyone tormented Kylo and no one cared about Rey. Up close, everything was so dirty and awful, but up here it looked like a place where there could be some hope, and now that they were together, Rey thought maybe high school wouldn’t be so bad anymore.

When the sun was going down and Kylo had to get back to the Jedi Church before Luke got mad and grounded him, Rey let him carry her back down the hill on his motorcycle which felt like gentle flying.

He knew exactly where her house was even though she didn’t tell him. “How?” Rey whispered, but Kylo just shook his head. Of course! This meant he had been thinking of her, too, and he had already looked up where she lived. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said, but Kylo smiled sadly. 

“I don’t think you should,” he said. “Rey, you’re too beautiful and perfect for someone like me. I’ll only hurt you.”

“No!!!” she cried. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. But Kylo was already driving away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO! Sorry for the sad ending.... IT WILL GET BETTER I PROMISE!!!!


End file.
